Stick together
by magixben1124
Summary: When Ellie and Joel get separated to save Clementine and Christa from the three bandits. They go on a crazy, horror, journey together. Joel and Christa try to look for Ellie and Clem, and Ellie and Clem try to look for Joel and Christa. Then they meet new people, and some familiar faces. Will they ever get back to each other? or will they die trying? find out.
1. Chapter 1

Later in the woods.

Joel and Ellie was camping, they where cooking a rabbit.

Ellie turned to Joel and asked.'' Is that rabbit done yet?'' Ellie asked.

Let me check.'' Joel said as he check to flames to see if it`s cooking.

Damn, not yet, Ellie. The damn flames are too low.'' Joel said.

We`ll never eat.'' Ellie said.

Find something that`ll burn.'' Joel said.

Then Ellie got up, and got her backpack out. She got out a lighter, and a peace of paper. Then Ellie approached the fire with the two items, and she clicekd the lighter, and a little fire popped up, then Ellie burned the paper, and throw it into the flames, then the flames started to rise a little.

Good, but we need something else to burn it, like a log or something.'' Joel said.

I`m on it.'' Ellie said as she started looking for log.

Then Ellie went into the woods, and found twigs. She picked up five twigs, and headed back to the campsite, and put the twigs in the fire. Then the flames rised up again, and started to cook the rabbit more.

Good job.'' Joel said smiling at Ellie.

No prob, i learned from the best.'' Ellie said smiling at Joel.

Then they herd voices.

JESUS, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!'' A Man`s voice said.

Joel, you hear that?'' Ellie asked.

Shhh, i know.'' Joel said as he got out his gun, and both followed the voices. Then they saw three man threatening a women.

Where are your people?'' 1# man asked.

I`m-i`m by myself.'' The women said.

Bullshit.'' 2# man said.

Cut the shit lady.'' 3# man said pointing a gun at the women`s head.

Then Joel pointed the gun at the men that has the gun pointed at the women`s head, but when he was about to pull the trigger. Mud landed on the 1# man`s face. What the fuck!?'' 1# man said.

Christa, run!'' The little girl said.

Hey!'' The 2# man said.

Then the women started running, and the two men went after her, while 1# man went after the little girl.

Did you see that?'' Ellie asked.

Yeah, go after the girl, i`ll help the women.'' Joel said.

Then they both split up

The women kept running, but then she tripped on a rock. Then the two men caught up with her and aimed the gun at her head.

Your dead now, bitch.'' 2# man said as he had the gun aimed at her head.

but when the 2# man was about to pull the trigger, a gunshot shot him in the head, and he fell on the ground, and he was dead. Then the 3# man was a little frightened.

WHO DID THAT!? SHOW YOURSELF!'' The man shouted.

Then Joel tackled the man from behind, and slitted his throat, and he was dead as well. Then Joel got up and turned to the women, then the women got up, and took a few steps back.

Don`t worry, i`m not gonna hurt you.'' Joel said.

Who-who are you?'' asked the women.

Names, Joel, i`m not gonna hurt you, just stay calm.'' Joel said.

Then the women stopped, and tried to stay calm.

It`s alright, i have a fourteen year old girl, trying to save you little girl from the man.'' Joel said.

Okay.'' The women said.

We should go catch up with then, now.'' Joel said.

Then they both started to catch up to the two girls.

Then later outside of the woods, the girl was being chocked by the 1# man.

I`ll kill you, you little, bitch.'' 1# Man said.

Then Ellie appeared and stabbed him in the eye ball, and into his brain, he was dead, and Ellie helped the little girl up.

Are you okay?'' Ellie asked.

Yeah, thanks.'' The little girl said.

What`s your name?'' Ellie asked.

I`m, Clementine.'' The girl said.

Nice to oh, meet you, Clementine, i`m Ellie.'' Ellie said.

I should get back to my guradian, i hope she`s okay.'' Clementine said.

I`m sure she`s fine. My friend is saving her from those two motherfuckers right now.'' Ellie said.

Oh, okay.'' Clementine said.

Then walkers appeared out of the woods.

Shit! walkers!'' Ellie said.

Do you have a weaopn?'' Clementine asked.

I just got my knife, you?'' Ellie asked.

I got nothin'.'' Clementine said.

Shit.'' Ellie said.

Then Clementine turned and saw the river, and figure that we haft to jump.

We gotta jump.'' Clementine said.

WHAT?! Are you crazy?! I can`t swim.''Ellie asked.

Just do it!'' Clementine said.

No, i said i can`t swim.'' Ellie said.

Look, just take my hand, and squeeze it tight and try to hold on.'' Clementine said.

O...okay fine, fuck.'' Ellie said.

Then they both hold each other`s hands, and they both jumped into the river, and Clementine squeezed Ellie`s hand, and there heads reached up to the surface so they can breath.

Hang...on...''Clementine said.

I`m...trying...'' Ellie said.

Then later back in the woods.

Joel and the women was looking for Ellie and Clem, they killed all the walkers and started calling there name

ELLIE!'' Joel called out.

CLEMENTINE!'' The women called out.

Then Joel saw a knife, Joel picked up the knife, and realized it was Ellie`s.

Ellie`s knife.'' Joel said.

Then the women found a piece of Clementine`s shirt.

a peace of Clem`s shirt.'' The women said.

Looks like they killed that guy. But there nowhere here.'' Joel said.

They haft to be alive, i know it. I promised a friend that i would look after Clementine. Guess i failed at that.'' The women said.

You didn`t fail, it was just something shitty that happened.'' Joel said.

I don`t know.'' The women said.

Look, we`ll find the girls, they probably headed in another direction.'' Joel said.

I hope so.'' The women said.

C`mon, let`s keep lookin'.'' Joel said.

Then the women glanced at Joel and said.

Christa.'' The women said.

What?'' Joel asked.

My name is, Christa.'' The women said.

Well, Christa, we will find those girls, just keep calm.'' Joel said.

I will.'' Christa said.

Then they both went back into the woods, and started walking to left direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is the end of this chapter, hope you guys liked it. I thought that it would be fun if, Joel saved Christa and Ellie save Clementine and they both separated. Anyway, there won`t be no Christa and Joel shipping, just friend ship, and there will be tons of friendship between Ellie and Clementine. Okay bye guys, hope you liked it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Clementine opened her eyes and looked around, and found that she was on a beach. She then looked around, and saw Ellie unchonchies right next to her.

''Oh God!'' Clementine said as she started shaking her.'' Ellie! Ellie!'' Clementine cried out. Then she started pushing down her chest over and over.

''Come on, please live!'' Clementine said.

Then Ellie started coughing up water, and opened her eyes.

''Your alive!'' Clementine said.

''Yeah, of course i am.'' Ellie said getting up.'' Where are we?'' Ellie asked.

''I think where on a beach.'' Clementine said.

''Beach? Hm, i haven`t been on a beach in a long time.'' Ellie said getting up.'' C`mon, we need to find the others.'' Ellie said looking down at the little girl. Clementine nodded, and then they both walked back into the woods.

''So...where you from?'' Ellie asked.

''Atlanta. You?'' Clementine said.

''I come from, Boston. When all of this started, i was with the fireflies, have you herd of them?'' Clementine asked.

''No, i don`t know who they are. Who are they?'' Clementine asked.

''There like this swat team or some sort, there part of the army, and there at a hospital and doctors are there that tries to cure people.'' Ellie explained.'' My mother was a nurse before all this started, her and the leader of the fireflies where good friends, until some things happened.'' Ellie said.

''What happened?'' Clementine asked.

''I don`t know.'' Ellie answered.

''Where is she now?'' Clementine asked.

Ellie didn`t respond, she just looked down sadly.

''Sorry. I didn`t mean to...Clementine started but was interrupted by Ellie.

''No. It`s ok.'' Ellie said.

Clementine felt bad for the poor girl. She didn`t even bother asking about her father.

''Anyway, what about your family?'' Ellie asked.

''My parents died on there vactation at Atlanta. But other people took care of me.'' Clementine answered.

''Oh, ok.'' Ellie said.

''Well. A man found me and took care of me. He was a good man.'' Clementine said.

''What was his name?'' Ellie asked.

''Lee Evertt.'' Clementine said.

''The convicted killer?'' Ellie asked.

''Yes. But he`s not bad. He`s a real good guy. He took care of me and other people.'' Clementine said.

''Ok then.'' Ellie said.

Then they herd a bark.

''You hear that?'' Clementine asked.

''Yeah, it sounds like a dog.'' Ellie said.

''Come on.'' Clementine said as she started running to where she herd the bark, and so did Ellie. Then by the time they got to where they herd the bark. They saw a dog searching for food. The dog looked up at the two and grawled.

''Whoa. Easy boy.'' Ellie said calming the dog.

Then Clementine checked his collar and it said his name was Sam.

''Sam.'' Clementine said.

''Sam? That`s his name?'' Ellie said with a sad face.

''Yeah.'' Clementine said turning to Ellie, but then noticed her face sad.

''Are you ok?'' Clementine asked.

''Yeah. Sorry, i just...I knew a kid named Sam. He was thriteen, he had a crush on me, we hung out when all of this started.'' Ellie said.

''What happened to him?'' Clementine asked.

Then Ellie frowned and shook her head not wanting to remember Sam`s death.

Flashback.

Ellie came into Sam`s room to wake him up. But then he saw him groaning and twitching.

''Sam?'' Ellie asked.

Then Sam turned and Ellie saw him as a walker. Then Sam tackled Ellie and they both fell out of the room and tried to bite Ellie.

''Shit he`s turning!'' Joel said as he got his gun out of his backpack and aimed it at Sam`s head, but then Henry, Sam`s older brother nearly shoots Joel and says.'' That`s my fucking brother!'' Henry said.

''Screw it!'' Joel said as he reached for his gun, but then he herd a gunshot, and he turned and saw Sam shot in the head by Henry, and Ellie moving him off. Then Ellie moved away from the dead body and Joel runs over to hug Ellie protectively.

''You alright?'' Joel asked.

''Yeah.'' Ellie answered.

''Sam?'' Henry said.

They both then saw Henry`s tears coming out of his eyes.

''Oh no.'' Ellie said.

''Sam...no...

Then Joel slowly gets up and slowly approaches Henry.

''Henry.'' Joel says.

''What have you done?'' Henry says.

''Henry, i`m gonaa get that gun from you, okay? Just stay calm.'' Joel said.

Then Joel stops moving as Henry pointed the gun at Joel`s head

''Whoa. Okay okay, easy.'' Joel said.

''This is your fault! This is all your fault!'' Henry accused.

''It`s nobody`s fault Henry, i`m sorry, i know how it feels.'' Joel said.

''No you don`t. YOU DON`T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!'' Henry shouted.

''Henry, calm down just...Joel started but then sees Henry moving the gun to his own forhead and pulls the trigger and blew his brains out. Then Henry`s dead body fell on the ground and blood on the floor.

''Oh no.'' Joel said.

''Oh my God.'' Ellie said.

Flashback ended.

Ellie then glanced back at Clementine and said.'' He died, he got bit by a walker and turned, and got shot by his own brother, then his brother shot himself.'' Ellie explained.

''Wow, i`m sorry.'' Clementine said.

''It`s...it`s ok.'' Ellie said trying to hold back tears.

Then Sam started to bark at the two, and wag his tail, then he ran off.

''I think he wants us to follow him.'' Clementine said.

''Well let`s go.'' Ellie said.

Then the two started following Sam. Then they caught up to Sam and then they saw a messy camp. They saw a recked Rv, food cans all over and other dirty stuff on the ground.

''I guess someone lived here.'' Clementine said.

''Yeah. Well i guess while where here, we can scout this place out.'' Ellie said.

''Yeah, i agree.'' Clementine said agreeing with Ellie`s idea.

Then the two started looking around for something useful. They checked in a trash can,Barbecue grill, and in the Rv.

''Oh, nothing.'' Ellie said.

Then she looked under a couch in the Rv, and saw a box. Then Ellie grabbed the box, and dragged it out from under the couch, and saw a box full of toys.

''Shit. Just toys.'' Ellie said as she picked up a ''Spiderman figure''. Then Ellie picked up a figure, and then saw a bag of chips.

''Oh my god!'' Ellie said as she picked up the chips. Then Ellie turned and ran out.'' Clementine! Clementine!'' Ellie called out.

Then Clementine turned and asked.'' What is it?''

''Look, chips!'' Ellie said.

Then Clementine`s eyes winded up and smiled.''Chips! Oh my god. I...i haven`t had chips in two years.'' Clementine said.

''Whoa. That`s lame. What have you been eating for the last two years?'' Ellie asked.

''Animals,Candy bars, and peaches and beans.'' Clementine said.

''Lame.'' Ellie said.

Then Ellie opened the bag, and it was full of chips. Then Ellie picked a chip out of the bag, and ate one.'' There good. Here, have some.'' Ellie said offering Clementine chips. But then Sam grabbed the bag out of Ellie`s hand, and started eating the whole bag of chips.''Hey.'' Clementine said as she grabbed the chips.

''Clem wait!'' Ellie said.

But then Sam put down the chips and bit Clementine on the arm as he sank his teeth into her making her fall and continued biting her.

''CLEMENTINE!'' Ellie cried out as she got out her shiv and stabbed the dog in the neck, as the dog laid on Clementine dead. Then Ellie grabbed the dog`s mouth, and opened it. Then Ellie helped her up.

''Are you alright?'' Ellie asked.

''My..my arm.'' Clementine said looking at her open wounded arm.

''That looks bad. We got to get that cleaned and stitched and bandage.'' Ellie said.

''I know.'' Clementine said.

''You think you`ll be ok to walk?'' Ellie asked.

''I think so. L..let`s go.'' Clementine said.

Ellie nodded as the two girls started walking.

* * *

><p>Later Christa and Joel was still trying to find the girls. They been trying to find the girls eversense last night, and haven`t said a word to each other. Then Joel broke the silence and said.<p>

''So where you from?'' Joel asked.

''What do you care?'' Christa asked.

''I`m just asking.'' Joel said.

''Well it`s none of your business.'' Christa said.

''Sorry i asked then.'' Joel said.

''Look, i`m sorry. I just want to look for Clementine. I promised a friend and my husband i would.'' Christa said.

''Oh, ok. Who`s this friend of yours you promised?'' Joel asked.

''He`s a good guy, he helped my husband, and then he ended up getting bitten on the risk. We tried cutting his arm off, but that didn`t work.'' Christa said.

''Damn. What happened to your husband?'' Joel asked.

''He died. Some teenager shot him. And i blamed Clementine for the cause of his death.'' Christa said.

''You blamed the girl?'' Joel asked.

''Yes. I shouldn`t have blamed her. I`ve been a bitch to her for the last two years. I was pregnant when he died. He would have been a good father.'' Joel said.

''I bet he would. But where`s the baby?'' Joel asked.

''Dead.'' Christa said.

''Sorry. I shouldn`t have asked.'' Joel said.

''It`s ok.'' Christa said.

''I know what it`s like to loose a child. When all this started. I lost my daughter Sarah. She got shot in the stomach by a firefly. She wasn`t bitten, and she didn`t turn either. My brother was with me when we where trying to get out. Then one day i snapped, and blamed him for the death of Sarah. I never spoke to him again.'' Joel said.

''Did he?''

''No, he was on his own though, he left me. But i don`t know if he`s alive or not.'' Joel said.

''I`m real sorry, Joel.'' Christa apologized.

Then they herd a tree moving. Then they stopped and looked around.

''What was that?'' Christa asked.

''I don`t know.'' Joel said.

Then a man with a cap came out pointing his gun at Joel.

''I wouldn`t pull that trigger if i where you.'' The man said.

''Who are you?'' Joel asked.

''Hahahahaha. Name`s Nate.'' The man said.

''Well, Nate. We don`t want any trouble.'' Joel said.

''Neither do i.'' Nate said.

''What do you want from us?'' Christa asked.

''Nothing. I just want to know what a couple of strangers like you are doing out here in the woods.'' Nate said.

''None of your fucking business. And speaking of strangers...Joel trailed off.

''I`m just trying to be friendly here. And i just want to know where you two headed.'' Nate said.

''Where just trying to find two girls. That`s it.'' Christa answered.

''Two girls? Are they your daughters?'' Nate asked.

''No. Where just looking after them for someone. Anyway, just get out of here. We don`t need you here.'' Christa said.

''Fine.'' Nate said as he put his gun away.'' I think we will meet again soon.'' Nate said as he walked away.

''Jackass.'' Christa said.

''Let`s just keep moving.'' Joel said.

* * *

><p>Later. Ellie was carrying Clementine on her back.<p>

''How you holding up?'' Ellie asked.

''Fine. Really you don`t haft to carry me.'' Clementine said.

''Your not fine. Your bitten, and your weak. Just rest while i carry you.'' Ellie said.

''O...ok.'' Clementine said.

Then walkers appeared out of the woods and was heading towards Clem and Ellie.

''E...Ellie.'' Clementine said weakly.

''Oh shit.'' Ellie said as she started running. But then she tripped, and she fell on the ground and Clementine as well. Then Ellie looked up and saw the walker heading towards her.''No.'' Ellie said.

Then a sharp blade went through the walker`s head. Then the blade moved back, as the walker fell on the ground, then it was revealed that a man with the orange shirt, possibly in his 20`s was the one who stabbed the walker in the head. Then the man helped Ellie up.

''Hey kid, you alright?'' Luke asked.

''I`m...i`m fine...wait...where`s Clementine?'' Ellie asks as she turned and saw Clementine on the ground, but then a walker heading towards her.''NOOOOO!''

Then a arrow went through the walker`s head, and then the walker fell on the ground dead. Then Ellie turned and sees a man with the crossbow. Then Ellie and the man runs to Clem, and then the man picked up Clementine.

''Let`s go!'' The man with the crossbow said.

Then they started running away from the walker`s territory. Then later, They got away from the walkers. Then they stopped and looked back.

''I...i think we lost them.'' The man with the crossbow said.

''Yeah. Yeah i think so to.'' The man with the orange shirt said.

''You two alright?'' The man with the orange

''Yeah. Clem?'' Ellie asks the little girl.

''I think so.'' Clementine said.

''Oh really? Cause the last time i saw, you where laying on the ground when a walker was about to attack you back there.'' The man with the orange shirt said.

Then they started walking.

''What are you two doing out here? Where`s the people you two are with?'' The man with the crossbow asked.

''Yeah. Cause there`s no chance you two made it out here on your own.'' The man with the orange shirt said.

''Fuck you, buddy, we can survive without you just fine.'' Ellie said.

''Watch your mouth, young lady.'' The man with the crossbow said.

Then Ellie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

''Look. Our people is gone. Were trying to find them.'' Clementine answered

''Oh. Well, we hope you find them soon. Anyway, what`s your names?'' The man with the orange shirt asks.

''I`m Clementine, and this is Ellie.'' Clementine said.

''Nice to meet you both. I`m Luke, and this is Pete.'' The man with the orange shirt said.

''Hey there.'' Pete greeted.

''Hi. We need a place to stay, do you have a camp near by?'' Ellie asked

''Yes we do. And I got to admit, you two look like shit. That`s alright, you two will feel better when we get to the cabin, and we have food and water. And i got to say you two will...OH SHIT!'' Luke yelled as he glanced at the bite on Clem`s arm and drops her on the ground.

''CLEM!'' Ellie said as she ran to Clem.

''What?! what is it?!'' Pete asked.

''She`s...she`s bit man...fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck, what are we gonna do?!'' Luke asks panicking.

''You dick, it wasn`t a walker bite, it was a dog!'' Ellie said.

''I didn`t see no dog, Ellie.'' Pete said crossing his arms.

''There fucking was!'' Ellie shouted.

''Come on, kid. We just saw you with those Lurkers back there!'' Luke said.

''Just why because you saw us surrounded by walkers, doesn`t mean that she`s bit. And atleast look at it first before you start going off like a asshole!'' Ellie said.

''Right! And have her sank her teeth into Pete`s neck!'' Luke said.

''My neck!? Why am i the one?!'' Pete asked.

''I don`t know! I`m just saying! Dammit!'' Luke said.

''NO! Please!'' Clementine said.

Then Pete looked at Ellie and Clem`s eyes, and they looked serious, like there telling the truth.

''Alright, then. Let me take a look.'' Pete said bending down to Clem.

''Whoa,whoa,whoa, hey,hey,hey, watch yourself.'' Luke warned.

Then Ellie glared at Luke.

''Hey don`t look at me like that. Your friend is the one that`s bit here.'' Luke said.

''Two words, Jackass. Dog. Bite.'' She says holding two fingers up. Then Luke shook his head ans turned his back on Ellie, as Ellie gave Luke the middle finger. Then Pete rolled up Clementine`s sleeve which revealed her bite.

''See?'' Clementine asks.

Then Luke turns and asks.'' Is it like they say?'' Luke asked.

''Hard to say. This bite could be anything. So where`d this dog go?'' Pete asked.

''What?...what does that matter, Pete? Seriously.'' Luke said.

''I want to know how believable there story is.'' Pete said.

''I killed it.'' Ellie said.

''What?! So a dog comes up, and bites your friends, and you just kill it?'' Luke asks.

''It attacked Clementine. She could have died.'' Ellie said.

''Still, you...you don`t kill dogs.'' Luke said.

Then Ellie glares at him and then looks back to Clementine.

''Clementine,Ellie. Are you telling us the truth?'' Pete asked.

Then they both looked Pete in the eyes.

''You look me in the eyes when you two answer.'' Pete said.

''Yes.'' Clementine said.

''YES!'' Ellie said.

Then Pete hums, then nod`s his head.'' Alright, girls. That`s good enough for me.'' Pete said.

''Oh what else where they gonna say?!'' Luke asked.

''I got a good bullshit detector, Luke. That`s why you never beat me at poker.'' Pete said as he helped Clementine up.

''You don`t always beat me at...ok how can you be sure?'' Luke asked.

''Carlos can take a look at it. Once he looks at it, he`ll patch it up for her, or shoot her.'' Pete said.

''Nick ain`t gonna like this. Not after what happened.'' Luke said.

''You don`t gotta remind me of that, boy.'' Pete said glaring at Luke.

''Right. Sorry sir.'' Luke said feeling bad.

Then Pete smiles, and then patted Luke on the shoulder.

''Come on, kid.'' Luke said.

Then they started walking to the cabin, but then notice Clem getting dizzy, and doesn`t look good.

''Clem, you feeling alright?'' Ellie asked.

''I`m fine. Just, tired.'' Clementine said.

''Well you better be. Cause i`m not carrying you anymore with that bite on your arm.'' Luke said.

''Don`t worry about...'' Clementine started but then stops, and closes her eyes, and fainted on the ground.

''CLEM!'' Ellie said as she picks up Clementine and carried Clementine.

''Thanks for the help guys.'' Ellie said passing Luke and Ellie.

''She`s bit, and where not sure.'' Luke said.

''IT`S A DOG BITE! DAMN!'' Ellie said.

''We`ll see about that when Carlos takes a look at it.'' Luke said.

''Yeah, i hope this Carlos guy is friendly, and these people are friendly.'' Ellie mumbles.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon. Bye.<strong>


End file.
